Dicing with Death Episode 007
Solomon Day 30 Solomon the Cruel and the Ogre enter Old Ja'vis. At the heart of the ruined city is a stepped Main Pyramid. Solomon finds the entrance and is about to enter when he is interrupted from behind a Hag, Mesphestola, disguised a beautiful woman in a black robe & gnawed wooden staff, smelling of old rotten vegetation. Mesphestola says while Solomon's bravery is interesting, she has no use for him. Then an Ogre comes out of hauling some dirt from under the Pyramid. Solomon and Mesphestola head inside the Main Pyramid. It isn't well lit inside. The main room reeks of decay and death. There are 6 skeletons sitting on rows of stone benches, each elaborately dressed up, and appear to be recently killed and posed. The benches face a 3' wide brass challis before a raised stage. The disguised Hag sits in a throne, made of fresh trees put together, on the stage. Mesphestola says that behind a nearby barricaded door is a gift for Solomon. Behind the barricades is 3 ancient undead skeleton. Solomon casts Control Undead, taking control all 3 of them. Mesphestola then reveals that under the Pyramid is rumoured to be the key to a second life. Also Solomon is free to stay, if he stays out of her way. The Hag is no longer disguises her voice. Solomon leaves the pyramid with his 3 skeletons following. He finds a building to renovate outside to live in. He commands his skeletons to clean out the ruined building. Solomon then climbs to the top of the 100' tall main Pyramid. On top of the Pyramid Solomon has a vision of the past. Old Ja'vis isn't in ruins. He sees a Gnoll sacrifice a naked human on top of the Pyramid as a crowd of hundreds watch at the base. There are a couple dozen naked humans chained prisoners. The blood from the sacrificed flow into runes, and the runes start to glow. The Gnoll chants for a while, holding the heart of the man he just sacrificed. Then the dead man stands up. The audience cheers. The Gnoll then crushes the heart and the man dies again. Solomon drops a rock down the pit at the top of the Pyramid and finds out it is 300 feet deep. Solomon down to the base of the pyramid and questions an Ogre about the excavation of the tunnels under the pyramid. They found all sorts of valuables which they give to Mesphestola. Solomon spends some time exploring the ruins of Old Ja'vis. He then heads into the temple and sits on the Mesphestola's Throne. A few hours later his Skeleton Minions return to him, having finished the task to clean up part of the residence. Solomon has his Undead-Skeletons stand guard, hidden in the crowd of dead-dead Skeletons, and falls asleep on the Throne. In the middle of the night Solomon is woken by his guards as the Mesphestola comes into the chamber, without her disguise on. She quickly changes back into her disguise. With a wave of magic she lights all the empty sconces on the walls as if they had torches. Music starts to play without musicians. The disguised hag then sits in Solomon's lap. Solomon finds out that Mesphestola has a pulse. Again Mesphestola makes advances on Solomon, but he rebuffs her and leaves the throne. Solomon Day 31 Solomon goes to meet with the guide, Papajoe, he arranged to arrive today. The guide is surprised that Solomon is still alive. Solomon convinces Papajoe to follow him with the promise of more money to help him carry something. After he sees the Ogres, Papajoe hesitates, but he then sees Solomons dagger and continues on to the top of the Pyramid. Solomon tries to sacrifice Papajoe just like he saw in the vision, but he kills Papajoe the wrong way and it does't work, the runes don't light up. Solomon takes the heart of the dead man to Mesphestola. He asks her if she can read the runes, and she cannot. Solomon decides to explore the tunnels under the pyramid. On the first level the floor is covered in dirt. His sees a giant beetle rolled a large boulder in front of him. When the beetle is 10 feet from Solomon, the boulder starts to transform into a Mud Golem. Solomon attacks the beetle, killing it, then is covered in mud by the Mud Golem. Solomon flees deeper down the tunnel, the Mud Golem doesn't follow. Solomon finds a staircase and heads down. He finds himself standing on stone. The walls are carved with the same language at the top of the pyramid. He searches rooms down here, finding the first few empty except for giant rats. Solomon comes across a room full of smoke. He opens the door to let the smoke out. He then throws his silvered dagger where the smoke was coming from, hitting a smoke mephit. The smoke mephit attacks Solomon, blinding him with smoke. Solomon backs out of the room and shuts the door. After clearing his eyes, Solomon waits outside the room, ready to attack if the mephit leaves the room, but the mephit jumps him from the side. Solomon causes fear on the mephit and it flys away. Solomon throws another dagger at the mephit, hitting it again twice. It rounds a corner. Solomon rounds the corner and gets jumped on. Solomon stabs it with the Kris, causing it to disappear, leaving behind 3 Platinum Coins. Solomon head back to the surface. He orders his skeletons to collect logs & branches to patch up the hole in his house. Solomon Day 32 Solomon wakes to find the skeletons have filled his entire house with logs and branches. Solomon orders the skeletons to clean up the building, then stand in the corner and think about what they have done. Solomon then heads to the main room of the pyramid. Mesphestola, in her Hag form, is asleep in her throne. She wakes up as Solomon approaches. Solomon finds out that the Mud Golem & Mephit aren't her minions. Solomon takes a Ogre and heads to Ja'vis for supplies. Solomon sends the ogre back to the ruins when he gets near Ja'vis. Solomon then heads into town alone and buys some food. Solomon then heads to the blacksmith. He needs to buy some some chains and shackles. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes